Marshall's story
by Rocknkitten
Summary: A twisted look at a teenager's everyday life through the eyes of the funny, random teen named Marshall. He's short, he has too- long hair, and he just wants to be accepted... By girls! Written like a journal.Some suggestive themes. Uh.......Yah. Uhuh.


Marshall's Story

* * *

Hi. I'm stupid. I got a F in math class yesterday, and I got a C- in Language Arts. In gym, my locker was stuck so I had to use one of the already been used outfits! Sick! On the other hand, you are going to be sweating in it, right? So who cares what you wear? Fashion freaks do. They laugh at you if your gym outfit is weird looking. They're rich and live in a mansion and eat gold for breakfast. And they say, "Mother and Father" instead of "Mom and Dad". And they use Shakespeare grammar instead of regular language. I should know. I have a kid in my class named who is rich. I hate that dude because he hates me.  
My name is Marshall. Yesterday, something bad happened. It all started yesterday, when something bad happened, which was something that happened, that was not good, yesterday.  
Yesterday-I lost some friends. Now, if they made a TV show about me, they'd call it "Marshall and FRIEND". I lost them because I couldn't find them after school, when I sat all alone outside. Then, I went home and had some cookies, and then I watched "Ewok Adventure" and went to sleep. That is why.  
About fashion freaks, like the popular kids, I hate 'em! They absolutely ruin everything! I mean, you can't even step in their way without wearing the latest fashion! I practically don't care, because I'm 13 and I could care less about THE LATEST FASHION. My clothes are like normal, cool, average everyday clothing, but the fashion freaks always comment on them. It's just because I'm wearing them that they suddenly become "out". Also, I don't know what to do with my hair. I've tried 700 different styles that I don't like, and now, my hair is just all shaggy and thick. Plus, I hate it when one of my best friends becomes a jerk in a day. What's up with that? You finally make friends with the cool kids and they dump you on the side of the street! I have 2 good friends and 40 bullies on my back, picking on me and judging my every move. And now you know about me. Well here's my story about pain, misfortune, pain (did I say that?), NOT love. I wanted love, but no. I was made for girls to walk away from. I look in the mirror and I can't see why girls don't like me. Heck, I can't see why girls like the boys they do. It's because they're perfect. They are tall, thin, handsome, and play football. All the girls go for them. I'm short, a little husky, and I don't play sports. Girls don't find that attractive for some reason. I like myself to a point. I don't like some things about my look, but I like my thoughts and ideas. I tend to overlook things too much. I also tend to start being very random. I'll be talking about that, then go to this. When someone asks me something, I'll answer, then start a new topic. But they seldom ever listen. Of course! Why didn't I think of it? I'M NOT POPULAR! That's it! How can I forget? Yesterday, I was in class and it hit me! It hit me so hard that I almost fell out of my chair! It was only three weeks until the end of seventh grade! I'll be an eighth grader soon! Maybe then I'll have my growth spurt. The thing is, I still look like a kid. I haven't matured at all. The other boys' voices have changed, and they've...well...changed, but not me. I'm just little husky Marshall with the high voice! Things have changed. For the worse. Something better happen to me before school ends. But it has to be good! And it has to have a girl involved! Whatever. I told you I was crazy. No I didn't. I just did. I need help. More than that, I need to be loved. I'm so jealous of the jocks and their cheerleader girlfriends. It's pissing me off. They sit there, and flirt. Its disgusting! I shouldn't be talking. Do you miss those old little cartoons you see before the movie at the theater? I do. They were pretty cool. Especially when there is a hot girl next to you. I've never experienced that yet. God, what's wrong with me? Girls, girls, girls! That's all I talk about! Day after day, night after night. In my dreams, even! I shouldn't tell you what happens in those dreams but, I always talk about them, because I've never been near one. And I've never dated any of them. I wanted to, but no. No, I tell you, no! It's always them they go out with. The popular kids, I mean. They seem like they just can't wait to date. I bet they've tried to wait. But they can't contain themselves! They're all too "cool" to realize the mistakes they're making. They think they're so cool because they have already (you know). Just kidding about that part! I should really get help. I thought I was typing a children's book? Nope! This is just my journal. Where I can keep secrets. I hope nobody reads this.  
  
Marshall, you jerk!!!  
  
Okay. I got my journal back. Somebody found it and wrote in it up there! It was probably one of the Populars. They haven't said anything to me lately. They never did anyway. They're too busy worrying about popularity (those losers!) to talk to a perfectly fine boy like me. Once apon a time, I had a really big laser. One day, when the beautiful princess was walking down the street and I wanted to ask her out, the handsome prince came up and she took him. They did stuff.......Anyway, I take the laser and shoot him, and he goes, "Aah! My head!" and I go, "Aah! Your virginity!" and he melts and I wait 15 years and marry the "princess". I wish I had a laser. That would be so cool. I got another story. But this one is about the frog prince. Me. The story is called Marshall's story. It's my journal.  
I sort of like potatoes. Not really, but sort of. I like them when they're hot. Same with girls. Oh, I am bad! Some people say I'm shallow. Wasn't there a movie about a guy like that? "Shallow something" I forgot what it was called. "Shallow Hal" that's it! That's me. Another good one is Billy Madison but that is nothing like this.  
I want them to make a movie and have a boy who likes a girl, but at the end, she dumps him for some guy... Um, I could name it, "MARSHALL" about me. Awesome. No, I have better! A movie about a robot named Marshall. No, that sucks. I'll have to come back to this I have dinner. I'll give you a topic to think about: Pretzels. Have fun.  
  
Miss me? Probably not. Oh well, I missed me. Anyway, we had a topic at dinner. It was about my sister. She is 3 years older than me, and she is in high school. My parents were talking about her boyfriend. He rides a skateboard and wears shirts without sleeves. My parents told my daughter all this stuff about he might be a druggie. She's well warned I say. If he even tries smoking near me, I'll hit him! I can't see why he would think it's so cool. I just hope my sister doesn't start. After we ended that topic, I started talking about MC Hammer's ridiculous pants, and my sister flung a piece of chicken at my face. Now, she's in her room staring at a poster of a punk rock band. She has this 80's Grunge music playing loudly, and is tossing a hacky-sack up to the ceiling. She is doing this all while lying on her bed.  
Hello. Back again. It is 8:03 at night, oops, 8:04. I was writing in my room for a while, but my dad kicked me out because he was going to put in a new dresser with a TV space in. It was huge as I saw, and I had to suck in my stomach to get passed it in the hallway. Then, I rushed down to the first floor, and my mom was in the kitchen putting food in a Tupperware. I asked what she was doing and she said that she was going over to a neighbor's house for a party. The neighbors were the Mayerdales. It was their anniversary. Mom said she was bringing food for the party. I then asked if dad was going and she said no. He was staying home to watch us. I ran looking for James, my 9 year old little brother. He is always in the basement, watching TV. The basement was made into our little "FUN ROOM" as it said on the door as you enter. I wrote that sign when I was 8 and never took it down. Anyway, James had set up a fort using the bunk bed sheets and couch blankets and some objects to weigh them down. His head peaked out, and he stared at the TV. He was watching Star Wars, the second one, and saying the lines as the characters say them. I hate it when he does that. He knows that movie so well. I said, "James, you want to do something?" James continued looking at the screen. "James," I repeated, "do you want to do something?" He finally looked up and said, "I'm watching Star Wars," but he said it with such a monotone voice. I shrugged and said, "Okay," and looked into the fort. "Shawn?" I called, staring at a familiar boy in the corner. Shawn Mayerdale is our neighbor, and my brother's best friend. Since his mom and dad our having one of their anniversary parties at their house, Shawn has to stay over for the night. "Hey!" Shawn cried, crawling over to the doorway James had made in the fort. He pulled James back into the fort, and said, "Come in, Marty." Shawn calls me Marty and always has. I have tried explaining to him that my name is Marshall, but he just can't say it for some reason. I have learned to respond to both names. "This is a really cool fort!" I said, crawling inside. Shawn and James sat in the far corner of the fort and turned on the Gameboy Advanced. "What game is that?" I asked, crawling over to the corner. "It's Hunter Call 3. Look at the graphics!" Shawn screamed. I crawled over to them and looked at the screen. They were on the Main Menu. James had the Gameboy in his hand, and Shawn was acting as if the game was the coolest thing he had ever seen. James clicked 'START' and the mission credits rolled down the screen too fast for a 9 year old to read. Once the game began, your character starts off in a nice department store. You see everything from your characters point of view. "Oh, so it's a first person shooter!" I said to James. They looked up and smiled like they didn't know what that meant. "You see from the character's eyes," I explained. "Uhuh. It's Shawn's. He brought it over," James said in his monotone voice, staring at the screen. I nodded. "I also brought Rifle Aim X, Frogs, X-treme Boards, and this Star Wars game," Shawn said in the exact voice my brother talks in. Both of their eyes were plastered to the screen, until the phone rang. "James!" Mom yelled from upstairs. "It's Carl on the phone for you!" "Ooh!" James yelled, rushing out of the fort and up the stairs. I listened to his footsteps going up the stairs. He sounds so young. "Shawn, where are you in the game?" I asked, taking my brother's place against the wall. I looked at the screen. "I'm in the run down basement. You want to see something creepy?" Shawn asked, finally looking up from his game and at me. I nodded, and he started moving his character across the dark basement. He went to a space in the wall, and broke it open with the gun. Inside were all these rotting corpses. The character stepped inside, and the corpses grabbed him and pulled him into the ground. "Secret level!" Shawn cried, jumping up and down. I could tell he had been here before in the level. He was now in this fiery hell world, and his character was getting burned by a terrifying bloody human. The fire covered up the entire screen, since it was a first person shooter. Then, his character re-generated back in the department store basement, except now, you had unlocked something. Shawn saved and quitted the level, getting him back to the main screen. On the main screen, you get to see what the character looks like. In this case, the character was on fire. Shawn scrolled down to 'SPECIAL' and opened it. He was automatically taken to this burning amusement park. There were devils and Grim Reapers and all kinds of warped figures. All you have to do in that level is have fun. Shawn began shooting all of the demonic creatures. There was a family of scared and confused humans. He saved them. As soon as he killed all of the demons, the fire disappeared and everything turned nice and normal. Now, he could ride the rides, or buy inventory. It really was the coolest game I had ever seen. "That is so cool!" I told him. Seconds later, James came downstairs and said, "Carl Tanner is coming over. You know who he is, Marshall?" "Not really," I said. "He lives a few houses down the street. His mom and dad are going to the party too," James explained, coming into the fort. "What level is this?" he asked, staring at the amusement park. "Shawn unlocked it," I told him. Shawn smiled for a split second, his eyes still fixed on the screen. My brother focused all attention on the Gameboy screen. I left the fort and went up to my room.  
  
Hello! Here I am in my room! The new dresser is in, Carl Tanner is in the basement with my brother and Shawn, and my mom is at the party. The new dresser has my TV in it. I need a VCR in here. I don't get many stations. I am watching some movie about a guy who is trying to catch a bus. I don't know what it is. It's not saying. I wish I could have a sleep over. It kind of helps if your friends live near you. None of my 2 friends live anywhere near me. One's name is Ryan Kindle, and he lives one town away. The other's name is Clark Erikson, and he lives in the next neighborhood. Clark is taller than me, with spiky brown hair. He is known for doing that to his hair. It's always the same, spiked up in every direction. He has huge brown eyes, and he always wears plaid over shirts. I really like his clothes. They're like punk or something. He's so unique. Ryan looks a lot like me. He is short like me, with long black hair, dark eyes, a thin face, and braces. He is cool, and he always wears a chain necklace for some reason. He likes to wear baggy pants and long sleeve shirts, with the plaid and such... He is such a punk! He always talks about this stuff about some old punk rock bands, and he just sits there and talks for ever. He is fun, though. We all like to hang out and stuff, and drop stuff on peoples' heads, or... the list is endless. Ryan is crazy, I tell you. I wish they could sleep over and we could prank phone call people like the popular kids. We could make all these personal attacks, and then hang up. It's awesome. It's 9:34. Now it's 9:35. The man in the movie is going back home to his town, since he hasn't been there for years. The man is foreign, so he is not familiar to our American cultures. I haven't been watching it too much. I just turned the channel, and there is a commercial for some weird inappropriate show. I turned. Now I am watching some movie about a band. Whatever. I'm going to go check on James. Bye! It's 9:59. I was just down in the basement checking on James and his friends, and they are all lying on the floor watching "Gremlins" on TV. I sat and watched for a few minutes, then ran upstairs to the first floor. My dad was on the couch watching a movie, but he is asleep. I looked out the window and at the Mayerdales's house. There are cars parked in front of their house, and a few in front of ours. Their lights are on, and I can see people walking around in there. I hate those parties when everyone drinks. I hope the police catch them if they drive. It's disgusting! I headed to the family room and turned off the TV. Then I ran upstairs and went into my room. It is 10:03 when I am writing this. I'm going to bed because I am tired and I keep thinking that there is a man in my room. He better leave! Bye! I'll give you a topic: Fish or Chips. Have fun! Good morning Orange County! It is a beautiful day to invite over Clark and Ryan. It is 6:47, and I am getting dressed. My head had trouble getting through my shirt because I have so much hair. Anyway, I had a strange dream last night. I am not going to tell you about it. Ha! There is 6 days until I turn 14, and I am trying to pass time quickly. You know what I hate the most? Tests. We are going to have a test today. Wait, no, two days. It's a weekend. DUH! Sometimes I wish I had really long wings and could fly. That would be awesome. Anyway, I think I want to call my buddy Ryan now. He can't come. That sucks. Might as well just sit here and write. A long time ago, when Ryan was 8 and he first came to our school, me and Clark would tease him because he was short. I was short too, but he was a little shorter. Clark was taller than both of us, but he never made fun of me. Ryan got in a fight with us, and we had to get together over the weekend and try to solve the dilemma. Instead, we sat inside and played Ryan's N64, which was the coolest game system back then. I had a genesis, but it was infested with roaches and stuff. I couldn't put any of the games in. So now I have a Gamecube. I can't afford an X-box. I wish I could fly. That would be awesome, because then I could go wherever I wanted to go. What am I taking, you ask? Nothing. 


End file.
